Sueños
by mutemuia
Summary: Sueños, pesadillas, duermevelas… [Colección de drabbles y viñetas no relacionados].
1. Flores

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Háblese con Nakamura sensei. El fic es mío, eso sí.

* * *

 **FLORES**

Kyoko sueña con flores.

Rosas enormes que esconden lágrimas de leyenda, de princesas y reinas; zefirantes y heliantemos del color de los atardeceres de Guam, donde el aire huele a coco, a sal y magia de un día.

Kyoko camina por prados sembrados de soles, soles que se transforman en dientes de león y adornan sus manos como una novia.

Y su risa —la de él— resuena fuerte, libre, verdadera… Sin sombra de cadenas ni pesares. Kyoko lo busca, pero el aire se torna de cristal azul y le impide llegar a él. Ella grita, y con cada grito que araña su garganta, con cada golpe contra el cristal, las flores se marchitan entre sus manos, los prados se agostan y Princesa Rosa cae de su cuello.

Él está ahí, justo detrás, y cuando por fin el cristal estalla en esquirlas de zafiro, púrpura y dorado, sus ojos son verdes.


	2. Juntos

_**NOTA:** Rozando el rating M._

* * *

 **JUNTOS**

Ren sueña que despierta junto a Kyoko. La luz suave del amanecer se cuela por entre las cortinas y ella duerme aún sobre su brazo, mientras su cuerpo enmarca su pequeña figura. El pelo le hace cosquillas en la cara pero él hunde la nariz en ese aroma suave a manzanas verdes y primavera. El otro brazo rodea su cintura y como de costumbre —porque se siente familiar—, su mano busca el calor de su piel bajo el pijama. Ella se remueve, a medias aún dormida, y su trasero hace maravillas en él con cada movimiento.

Le gusta despertar así, con ella entre sus brazos, aunque parte de él siente que no es real, y que aún duerme soñando con ella. Real o no, él tan solo la abraza más fuerte, sin querer despertarse nunca, y la Kyoko de su sueño exhala un gemido de protesta. Él se mueve sin soltarla y deja un beso en la curva de su cuello que la termina de despertar. Kyoko, su Kyoko, se gira entre sus brazos, quedando frente a frente, su suave respiración revoloteando sobre su piel. Sus cálidos ojos dorados, apenas velados por el sueño, brillan y reflejan el mismo deseo, el mismo amor, que hay en los suyos.

Ren siempre se despierta antes de que sus labios se toquen. Junto a él, la soledad de su cama vacía es solo un grito de su corazón.


	3. Vacío

**VACÍO**

Kyoko sueña que cae...

El vértigo en la boca del estómago, el aire frío en la cara, el viento de la caída revolviéndole el pelo y las manos que inútilmente buscan dónde aferrarse… Se despierta siempre empapada en sudor, la respiración acelerada, el grito en la garganta pugnando por salir...

De nada vale que se repita que "no era tanta altura", o que Morizumi-san solo quería "asustarla"... Kyoko sabe, realmente lo sabe, que la quería fuera de la producción a cualquier precio.

La quería muerta.

Y Kyoko no sabe qué le duele más, si casi morir asesinada o que su amada sea un monstruo de aspecto inocente, un ser mezquino y ruin que no se merece su amor…

Kyoko tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos, porque si los cierra, soñará con amores imposibles y corazones rotos: el de Tsuruga-san y el suyo.


	4. Y si

**Y SI…**

Ren se apoya en la pared mientras observa a Kyoko cacharrear en la cocina. Ella se mueve con esa seguridad de quien sabe dónde está cada cosa y una sonrisa suave —tierna incluso, y siempre adorable—, agracia su perfil.

Y arropado por el confort de la experiencia tantas veces repetida, Ren sueña despierto con una escena parecida en la cocina de su casa juntos. Kyoko cocinaría mientras él iría poniendo la mesa, y un pequeño, quizás dos, aferrado a sus faldas.

Ren siempre cierra los ojos y pone una mano sobre el hueco abierto en el pecho, allí donde vive el anhelo de un futuro, el sueño de un hogar…

¿Y si fuera valiente…? ¿Y si se atreviera…?

No la merece, eso está claro, pero…

¿Y si...?

—Mogami-san… —le dice, y cuando sus ojos dorados se clavan en los suyos, su corazón salta al abismo de la incertidumbre. Suspira—. Tengo mucho que contarte…

No es un salto de fe, no. Es amor tan solo.


	5. Metamorfosis

_"Cuando ella se transformó en una mariposa, las orugas hablaban no de su belleza, sino de su rareza. Querían que ella cambiara de nuevo a lo que siempre había sido. Pero ella tenía alas", Dean Jackson._

* * *

 **METAMORFOSIS**

En sus sueños, Shotaro ve a Kyoko cómo realmente es.

La ve sin el cristal de la costumbre, ese que nace de una infancia compartida y que todo lo deforma.

—Shorachaaaa —canturrea ella, burlona y con un punto de traviesa malicia. Él la mira, la observa, tratando de encontrar en ella a la muchacha insignificante, plana y aburrida, que Kyoko siempre fue para él. No, esa no es ella. No puede ser ella… Se miente, sin embargo. Se miente porque reconoce el ámbar de sus ojos. No, no es posible… ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una mujer? ¿Cuándo le crecieron esas alas transparentes? Demonios, ¿¡cuándo le salieron curvas!?

Cuando tiende su mano para rozar su mejilla (tan solo para asegurarse, no por ninguna otra razón…), ella alza el vuelo con una carcajada y se aleja. Shotaro ve cómo la luz juega con sus alas, arrancando destellos de colores imposibles. Kyoko vuela, vuela sin él, dejándolo atrás…

—¡Chúpate esa, bicho! —le escucha exclamar.

¿O quizás es su propia voz?


End file.
